A FROZEN CHRISTMAS
by CreepyFan
Summary: It's the Holidays in the kingdom of Arendelle and the two sisters are celebrating with their true loves. Sequel to my fanfic "FROZEN at Sea" Short-Story. Please Read and Review. ENJOY!


**A FROZEN CHRISTMAS**

One snowflake, then another; some are bigger than others, but no two snowflakes are the same. Gently they fall from the sky like tiny dancers. Bells are ringing. The sound of the holidays has fallen upon the kingdom of Arendelle. There's already three inches of soft, fluffy snow covering the ground. Villagers look out of their window in wonder. It's the middle of December and the town is full of cheer and happiness for its Christmas Eve.

In the castle, Princess Anna looks out her bedroom window and smiles. "Oh my gosh! It's snowing! And it's not Elsa's fault! Wait a minute. Kristoff!"

In bed, her husband, Kristoff, is still asleep. Anna and Kristoff have been married since summer. "Kristoff!" Anna jumps on the bed.

Kristoff snorts. "What? What is it?"

"What's today's date?"

"The 24th," Kristoff yawns.

Anna's smile cannot get any bigger. "It's finally here!" Her squeal wakes up her husband. "It's finally Christmas!"

"Correction: It's Christmas Eve," Kristoff corrects her. He rubs his ear, "Geez, you squeal loud."

"I have to wake up Elsa and Roland," Anna hurries over to the door. "Come on, Kristoff!"

"Coming!" As Anna leaves their room, Kristoff drifts back to sleep. He's not as much of a morning person as Anna.

In their chamber, Elsa sleeps on Roland's chest. Roland was once Captain of the Royal Guard from the Kingdom of Hanson. He met the young queen at Anna's 21st birthday party. Soon he became Captain of the Royal Guard of Arendelle and Elsa's husband. They got married the same time Anna and Kristoff did and they never be happier.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Elsa! Wake up! It's Christmas . . . Eve!" Anna's voice is heard from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Your sister is calling for you," Roland whispers to his wife.

"I can hear her, dear," Elsa rubs her head on his shirt, "Maybe if we're quiet, she'll go away."

"I just want to make sure you're not pulling some sort of prank on me!" Anna yells.

"I don't think she's going away," says Roland.

"Anna! Go away!" the queen commands.

Anna smirks with an idea in mind. "Okay!" She starts to back away from the door. "I guess we'll have to go play in the snow without you!"

"Have fun!"

"I didn't mean to wake you up, but I figured you wanted to make a snowman or whatever! Maybe have a snowball fight!"

"I'm good!"

"Oh, come on, Elsa!" Anna stomps up to the door, "Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"A snowball fight does sound fun," Roland tells Elsa.

"Well then go if you want to. I'm not stopping you," Elsa tosses over and pulls the cover closer to her.

Roland swings his legs over and sits on the side of the bed. "Why? Afraid to lose?"

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yes. A chicken."

Elsa quickly opens her eyes and looks up at her husband. "Did you just call me a chicken?"

"Wanna prove me wrong?"

Elsa really likes her sleep, but Roland gives her the "you know you want to" look and she can't resist that. The queen gives in and puts on her robe. "Fine. I'll come."

Anna's squeal is heard from the hall. "Meet us in the garden!" Anna runs off in joy.

"I swear all of you never let me sleep," Elsa mumbles.

"I do," Roland holds Elsa's hands, "But it's a special occasion."

Elsa grins, "I guess you're right." They share a kiss or two on the lips.

The castle garden is completely covered in snow and ice. There are icicles hanging on the tree branches and the fountain is frozen. Olaf is walking through the winter wonderland, awed at its beauty. Although he loves summer, Olaf adores winter just the same. This is the time of winter when he doesn't need his personal flurry because the cold can keep the snowman from melting.

As he admires the snow, he spots a flower. "Hello there, little guy!" Olaf takes a big sniff and exhales. But the flower makes Olaf want to "Ah . . . Ah . . . AHHH" Olaf quickly grabs his carrot nose to stop the sneeze. Just as he thinks the sneeze is gone, "ACHOO!" His head shoots off his body, flying across the garden.

Anna, Kristoff and Sven are building a snowman of their own. As they're about to put a carrot nose on their snowman, Olaf's head knocks the head off, taking its place. "Excuse me."

Anna laughs, "That's a good look for you, Olaf."

Olaf looks down at his new body, "Does it make my head too big? Oh! There's my body over there!" He points to his old body, trying to locate its head.

"Hang on. I got it," Kristoff grabs Olaf's head and walks over to the headless snowman. He places the head back where it belongs.

"Thank you, Kristoff."

"No problem," Just then a snowball hits Kristoff, "Hey!" He turns around to Anna, who stands there so innocently.

Anna points to the reindeer. "Sven did it." Sven makes a clueless look.

"I see how it is. Olaf, you're on my team!"

"I thought we were waiting for Elsa and Roland!"

"You should've thought of that before you started this war."

Kristoff makes a snowball and throws it to Anna, but it freezes in mid-air. Anna and Kristoff turn to Elsa and Roland entering the garden.

"It's about time you got out here!" says Anna.

"I didn't want to miss a good snowball fight," says Elsa, "Boys versus girls."

"But there's only the two of you and four of us," Kristoff points out.

"I think we can manage," Anna throws another snowball at Roland, hitting him in the chest.

Elsa and Roland split to their teams and thus the snowball fight begins. Everyone begins hurling snowballs at each other. Olaf tries to throw a snowball, but his arm flies off. As he recovers his arm, a wave of snowballs comes falling down on the snowman. He pokes his head out of the pile and sees that he looks like the famous Saint Nicolas. Kristoff and Roland use Sven's antlers as a catapult. Elsa uses her icy powers to make shields for her and her sister. She creates a snow cannon as Anna loads it with big snowballs. They launch them to the other team, nearly wiping them out.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Roland yells.

"Who said it had to be fair?" Elsa asks the captain. She forms a big snowball with her hands and throws it at him. Roland quickly grabs a broken branch and uses it to scatter the snowball. "Not bad."

Anna is not paying attention, so Kristoff sneaks up to his wife with a snowball at hand. She uses her sixth sense to dodge his attack. "Ha! Nice try but I'm quick." Anna bumps into a tree and a pile of snow falls on top of her. Kristoff starts to laugh, but a pile of snow falls on him and then Anna starts laughing.

Elsa looks over to the snow-covered couple laughing, which makes her smile. While she's not looking, Roland grabs Elsa by the waist and spins her around. "Roland!" The queen screams, but laugher overcomes her.

Anna and Kristoff decide to team up and start throwing snowballs at Elsa and Roland. It's now couple versus couple and the battle continues. But out of the cold air, a ringing sound hits Anna's ears.

"Wait! Listen!" Anna tells everyone. They lower their snowballs to listen. "Bells. They're coming from the village."

Kristoff steps in front of her "Anna, we're in a middle of a snowball fight."

"Then we'll call it a draw." Everyone groans, "Come on! Let's go!" Anna runs to the castle gates.

"Right behind you, Anna!" Olaf runs after her.

Elsa, Kristoff and Roland brush the snow off their clothes. "Since when is she in charge?"

"She's not," Elsa fixes her hair, "She's just being Anna."

In the city of Arendelle, the Christmas spirit is filling the village. People are doing last minute Christmas shopping; buying presents for loved ones. Children are playing in the snow; making snow angels, snowmen and snow forts. Music plays as carolers sing classic Christmas songs.

The royal family walks pass villagers as they greet them, wishing them happy holidays. Anna looks at all the merchandise the town has to offer. One of the shops is Oaken: he is the owner of WANDERING OAKEN'S TRADING POST. Anna sees little nutcrackers that just make her smile. Kristoff walks over to see what Anna found. Oaken recalls Kristoff's face and grows a bit concern; he was called a crook last time they met. But this time, Kristoff has the money to buy two nutcrackers, which makes Oaken very happy.

Sven walks pass a mistletoe hanging above the shop. Now it is tradition to share a kiss under the mistletoe, but the reindeer only sees the mistletoe as a snack! Kristoff quickly snatches the mistletoe and hangs it over Anna. They share a Christmas kiss and then hand the mistletoe back to the reindeer, who gulps it down in one bite.

In the middle of the village is a big Christmas tree. The tree is covered with ornaments and sliver tinsel. Anna and Kristoff pay tribute and hang their new nutcrackers on the tree.

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" It's the sound of children calling Elsa's name.

Olaf adores children. "Hi, I'm Olaf and-Oof!" The children greet him with warm hugs. "You guys know me too well."

Elsa and Anna love children and make time in their day to see the kids in the village. They love to play games with Anna and watch Elsa do her magic tricks. It always makes their day.

"Look! It's the Ice Man!" A boy points to Kristoff. The children also greet him with a hug attack.

"Ice Man?" Kristoff thought, "I like it."

"Princess Anna?" A little girl with pigtails and freckles tugs on the princess's dress, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't want much," Anna answers, "Just the people I care about. Right, Elsa?"

Elsa nods. "Yes, I agree. Family is important to have, especially sisters."

"Are you excited for Santa to come?" a boy asks the queen.

"Of course, I am. And I sure you all have been good this year!"

"I've been good, your majesty!"

"Me too! Me too!"

"I've been EXTRA good this year!"

Elsa giggles. "I'm glad to hear. I hope to you all at the Christmas party tonight."

"Group hug!" Olaf sings as everyone gives Elsa a big hug. "Oh, don't forget Anna!"

"Bye, Anna!" The children also give the princess a hug goodbye.

"Say goodbye to the captain too!" Anna pushes Roland in.

"See you around-Oh!" The children tackle Roland with hugs! He decides to play along. "Oh, no! I'm being attacked! Somebody help me!"

It fills Anna's heart to see the Roland with kids; a big guy with a gentle heart. It makes her think of the kids she might have in the future. A little Anna or Kristoff would be nice. Maybe Elsa and Roland can have kids and then she'll have a niece or a nephew. Elsa helps her husband up and the group heads back to the castle. There is still a party to get ready for.

The afternoon comes around and soon it will be evening, which is when the party is supposed to start. Before the holiday party begins, the queen asks the servant to give the family some time alone in the Great Hall.

Anna and Kristoff enter the Great Hall, dressed up for the party. Anna is wearing a red dress while Kristoff is wearing a matching suit. She looks around that all the decorations filling the room. Elsa is just putting up the final touches with her powers. The queen is wearing a mint green dress and her husband is wearing his uniform.

"Nice decorations, sis," Anna compliments.

"Thank you. They were last minutes but they'll do just fine."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let everyone in!"

"Wait, Anna," Elsa stops her sister, "We can't let the guest in yet."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that", the queen clears her throat; "There's something I need to tell you."

"Elsa, you don't have to tell me to behave."

"It's not that, but, yes, do behave. It's something more important." Elsa takes a deep breath. Anna grows worried; she wraps her arm around Kristoff's, ready to expect the worst. The queen grabs Roland's hand, "We wanted to tell you both that . . . We're going to have a baby."

Anna's eyes grow wide and her mouth drops open. She looks at Kristoff, who is speechless, and back at her sister. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Really? YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

"We found out a few days ago and we couldn't wait until Christmas morning to tell you."

Anna smiles and starts jumping up and down with joy. Her squeal cannot get any louder. She hugs her now pregnant sister. "Elsa! That's wonderful news!"

"Congratulations to the both of you," Kristoff shakes Roland's hand.

"Thank you, Kristoff."

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt! And Kristoff! You're going to be an uncle! Oh my, gosh. There's a living thing inside of you! How do you feel? Queasy? Nauseous? Are you going to faint?"

Elsa puts her fingers on Anna's lips to make her stop talking. "I'm fine. Really. Although, it does feel a little strange."

Anna puts her hand on Elsa's stomach. "Hi, baby! I'm your Aunt Anna! I'm your mommy's sister!"

"Anna, please," Elsa gently pushes Anna's hand off her stomach, "I don't think it can hear you."

Anna sighs "I know. I'm just so happy for you. Wait a minute. How far along are you? When is the baby due? How you been having mood swings? Morning sickness? Food cravings?"

Again, Elsa covers Anna's mouth. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, we have a party to start. You may open the gates!"

The guards bow and open the castle gates, letting in all the party guests. Elsa waves her fingers and snowflakes begin to fall. The Great Hall is soon full of people and the party finally begins. Everyone is playing in the snow having a blast. Sven and Kristoff give the children and Olaf a sled ride around the ballroom.

Elsa sits down on her throne while Anna stands at her side. "This is by far the best Christmas EVER!"

"Agreed. Merry Christmas, Anna."

"Merry Christmas," the two sisters share a hug and watches as everyone is having fun at their Christmas ball.

The snow starts to fall again outside and the bells ring in the dark. Happiness fills the Christmas Eve night.

_THE END_

**Thank you for reading his Christmas special. I wanted to do something short just for the holidays.**

**There is a sequel following this fanfictioin call ****The FROZEN Era****. If you haven't read my fanfiction ****FROZEN at Sea****, you might want to otherwise you're going to get confused. It's an epic adventure that takes places before this story, so definitely check it out.**

**Thanks again for reading. Please leave a review this story. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
